


Like Smoke on the Breeze

by lochness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cigarettes, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Smoking, erik you bad bad man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lochness/pseuds/lochness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles loves the way Erik smokes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Smoke on the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> just a short blurb about erik smoking and charles having naughty thoughts about it

Charles would never, ever admit it, but he loved the way Erik smoked.

Not the _fact_ that he did mind you, because Charles really did think it was a filthy habit, but the _way_ he did.

He loved the way Erik would float the small silver cigarette tin and matching lighter across the room and bring them to rest in his lap without ever taking his eyes off the chessboard in front of him.

He loved the way the Erik would open the tin with a wisp of thought, fish out a white paper stick with long dexterous fingers, and would flick the lighter to life without his flesh ever touching the cold metal surface.

He loved the way Erik’s eyes would half-close for that first careful inhale, guarding against the first white curl of smoke while he adjusted to it’s presence.

He loved the way then that Erik would let the cigarette rest in between his fingers, rolling it absently and toying with it delicately.

He loved the way Erik’s lips would purse ever-so-slightly when he brought the cigarette to his lips, and then as those velvety lips wrapped around the filter would take a deep drag, his chest expanding and his lungs filled.

He loved the way Erik made such a simple thing seem so effortlessly _erotic_ , so palpably _pleasurable_ that it made Charles feel slightly dizzy.

Erik smiled just a little then, more a twitch of amusement than a proper smile, never taking his gaze off the game before him.

“You’re projecting again Charles.” Erik said causally, taking another drag and letting the smoke play out on his tongue.

“Huh? Oh. Oh! Damn- I- I’m so sorry Erik I-” Charles began to stammer, flushed with embarrassment. Erik’s smile grew a little,

“Nothing to worry about Charles, I’ll just try harder to ensure that my ‘velvety lips’ are less of a distraction for you…” he murmured in a purposely and _thoroughly_ distracting way, as he moved his knight to capture Charles’ queen.

Charles flushed even further, heat creeping up his cheeks and blossoming over his chest, making his heartbeat faster. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably, feeling like he was being watched despite the fact that Erik’s pale green eyes has still yet to look at him,

“Yes, well, I should really keep my thoughts to myself…” Charles chuckled uneasily.

Finally, _finally_ , Erik looked up at him from under thick blonde lashes, unleashing the full effect of his gaze on Charles. He smiled a distinctly predatory smile, a smile that made Charles feel like any moment now he would be eaten alive,

“On the contrary my dear friend, feel free to share thoughts of a such a nature with me anytime at all…”


End file.
